leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tahm Kench/Příběh
Úvedení Tahm Kenche odhaloval jeho smích ve hře, který byl odpovědí na smích prvního šampióna hráče. Poté vyšlo video na oficiálních stránkách: 600px Krátký příběh Svět je jako řeka a já jsem její král. Tahm Kench cestuje Runeterrou po vodních cestách a hasí svůj neukojitelný apetit zoufalstvím nic netušících chudáků. Tento neobyčejně okouzlující gurmán si vychutnává každý okamžik utrpení svých obětí. Dohoda s Dvoukabátníkem tě může zavést, kamkoliv si budeš přát, ale tvá cesta nejpravděpodobněji skončí v hlubinách beznaděje. Tvorba Tankové svůj tým všeobecně obohacují o jednu ze dvou možností: buď jsou v táboře Amumu/Sejuani a svírají v kleštích celý nepřátelský tým s úmyslem provést obrovské kombo, nebo svému týmu pomáhají sevřít a zlikvidovat jednoho cenného nepřítele buď sérií omezovacích efektů (třeba od Sluneční záře přes Zenitovou čepel až po Štít rozbřesku v případě Leony), nebo zatáhnutím nepřítele do tankova týmu (Singed, Volibear, Skarner). V případě Tahm Kenche jsme chtěli vyřešit výzvu, která spočívala v tom, že navrhneme tanka, který nedělá ani jedno z toho, a místo toho svému týmu nabídne něco dočista jiného. Výtvarníci se pustili do náčrtů a z nich se brzy vynořila tato velkohubá postava. To nám nesmírně pomohlo, protože tento vzhled nás rychle inspiroval k vymyšlení mechanismu, který měl spojitost se vzhledem tohoto šampiona a zároveň byl v League of Legends nový: požírání. Začněme s požíráním spojenců. Věděli jsme, že chceme, aby tato schopnost fungovala na nepřátele, a původně jsme byli na vážkách, jestli máme Tahm Kenchovi umožnit pojídat i své kámoše. Když jsme to ovšem vyzkoušeli, uvědomili jsme si, že „obrněný transportér Tahm Kench“ je vlastně dost zábavný nápad. Když pomineme riziko trollování, spojenci si rychle uvědomí, jak skvělý je to pocit, když vám záda chrání dobrý Tahm. Dokáže vás sežrat přes zeď, vyplivnout přes zeď a rychle vás dostat k nepříteli, pokud jste něco jako Tryndamere, který hledá bezplatný převoz ke svým budoucím obětem. Coby spojenec si také můžete vybrat, kdy a kam vás Tahm vyplivne – tedy po krátké prodlevě. Ba co víc, vytáhnout kdykoliv spojence z boje je opravdu silná schopnost. Můžete tím svého parťáka zachránit před schopnostmi, jako jsou Namiiny bubliny či Viina ultimátka, a většinou umožníte křehkým šampionům dělat Opravdu Hloupé Věci, aniž by je to stálo krk. Tím umožníte riskantnější hru, zejména tomu typu šampionů s vysokým poškozením a nízkým zdravím, kteří se většinou musí z boje rychle stáhnout nebo bojovat zezadu. |300px|right„Ale Zenone, to je nějaká spravedlnost? Zrovna jsem na tohohle šampiona seslal všechny svoje omezovací efekty, chystal jsem se ho zabít a pak přijde generál Pažravec a vytrhne mi ho z rukou!“ No ano, imaginární tazateli, ale nech si vysvětlit pár věcí, které jsem přidal, abych to vše pomohl trochu vyvážit. Zaprvé, jak jsem zmínil, ačkoliv má Tahm Kench dost dobrou schopnost požírání, postrádá spoustu tradičních nástrojů, které mívají tankové většinou k dispozici. Nemůže například omezovat nepřátele, kdykoliv se mu zlíbí, a nemá vůbec žádné pomocné plošné schopnosti, které boxovací pytle v boji většinou používají. Zadruhé, přestože chránit spojence jejich požíráním je superhusté, tato schopnost má několik nedílných zádrhelů. Kvůli relativně krátkému dosahu se Tahm, který bude většinou plnit roli podpory a nebude tudíž tím největším tankem ve hře, bude muset držet poblíž tvého týmu nebo alespoň poblíž těch svých spojenců, které se vy snažíte zabít. Takže ehm... ho prostě můžete zabít, když se na něj soustředíte. A nakonec, pokud Tahm Kench svého spojence opravdu pozře, kvůli minimální délce trvání této schopnosti budete mít pořád pár drahocenných sekund na využití dočasné početní převahy! „Fajn. Tak teď mi pověz něco o požírání nepřátel.“ |300px|leftPožírání nepřítele – neboli v kostce jeho vyřazení z boje a obrovské omezení jeho výhledu na pár sekund – je neuvěřitelně silné, pročež jsme museli zvážit okolnosti, za kterých by bylo v pořádku tuto schopnost použít, byť jen na chvíli. Věděli jsme, že Tahm Kench nemůže jen tak chodit kolem a požírat nepřátelské šampiony podle libosti – to by bylo absurdní –, takže jsme začali uvažovat o možnostech, jak tuto schopnost ztížit, neboli určit kritérium A, které musíte splnit, než se stane B. Pro srovnání – Malphite se může ultimátkou vrhnout do týmového souboje kdykoliv, protože Nezastavitelná síla je předem nabíjená schopnost – má okamžitý dopad, a jakmile ji použije, musí dlouho čekat, než ji bude moct použít znovu. Jelikož jsme se rozhodli, že Tahm Kench nebude využívat běžnou výbavu tanků, jež spočívá v omezování nepřátel, nemohli jsme mu umožnit stejnou flexibilitu. Implementovali jsme tedy do jeho sady pasivní stupně. Takže ačkoliv Tahm Kench může požírat nepřátelské šampiony a vyřazovat je na pár sekund z boje, musí je nejprve několikrát udeřit základními útoky (nebo je olíznout). To si žádá čas a blízkost a také to nepřátelskému týmu prozradí jeho úmysly, takže budou mít dost času ochránit cíl, na který si dělá Král řeky zálusk. Ačkoliv zbytek jeho sady mu rozhodně dodává na jedinečnosti (nápad na šedé zdraví, který jsme si půjčili z bojových her, je v League of Legends také nový a jeho ultimátka je opravdu silný nástroj pro boj ze zálohy, který mu pomáhá plnit roli obrněného transportéru), nejvíce Tahm Kenche od zbytku odlišuje právě schopnost Obří sousto. Doufáme, že z ní dokážete vytěžit maximum a rozsévat s tímto mnohomluvným ničemou na bojišti zcela jedinečný masakr. Tvůrčí proces Prvních pár kroků tvůrčího procesu zahrnuje stanovení širokého cíle a nadhazování co nejvíce nápadů, než to všechno začneme osekávat a redukovat a soustředit své úsilí na ty nápady, které se uchytí a které se nám opravdu zalíbí. Jelikož jsme věděli, že navrhujeme tanka, přijímali jsme během brainstormingu doslova všechno a o pár týdnů později jsme měli pět šest opravdu solidních konceptů pro příštího tanka v League of Legends. A pak začalo sesekávání! |300px|rightKdyž jsme zabili pár našich miláčků, zbyly nám dva velmi slušné nápady, které se nám opravdu líbily: Velkohubec a Horortank. Každý měl pár jedinečných výhod: Velkohubec používal především svá ústa, zatímco Horortank rozséval temnotu a zastíral výhled na mapu. Legrační je, že ZenonTheStoic, jakožto pravověrný zarostlý fanoušek německého metalu, držel palce tomu druhému. Začali jsme si pohrávat s tím, jak by tito chlapci mohli vypadat, když Gem přišla s tímto okouzlujícím mladíkem: Původně tento náčrt neměl být nutně spojen s nějakým konkrétním šampionem, ale zatímco si Zenon pohrával s mechanismem omezení výhledu, my se bavili myšlenkou, že Velkohubec je rybí postava, a pak se tyto nápady tak nějak spojily v jeden. Řada rybích druhů má pořádně obrovská ústa, a co je důležitější, tento vzhled přerostl v hrách v docela dobře známý archetyp požírače (například Kirby, Yoshi či Pac-Man), který se v League of Legends vlastně ještě neobjevil. A díky tomu, že jsme vytvořili šampiona s velkými ústy, který doslova požírá ostatní postavy, vzniklo jasné pojítko mezi vzhledem postavy a jejím herním systémem... a mohli jsme mu v klidu dát přezdívku „Rybožrout“. Bylo to dokonalé. Ďábel spočívá v detailech Když jsme tedy měli základní vzhled a motiv šampiona, začali jsme si pohrávat s detaily. Původně jsme do jeho vzhledu chtěli zakomponovat pár hororových prvků. Pokusili jsme se z Rybožrouta udělat něco jako mořského ďasa, který by lákal kořist světlem, ale nebyla v tom ta kombinace temna a zároveň zábavy, o kterou nám šlo. Místo toho jsme tedy zkusili dodat jeho postavě hloubku tím, že mu přidáme jedinečnou osobnost a inteligenci. Představovali jsme si, že jeho ústa by mohla být něco víc než jen zdroj fyzické hrozby – mohla by také vydávat charismatickou řeč a lákat nepřátele do pasti. Toto vnější osobní kouzlo by bylo něčím, čím by maskoval své skutečné, temnější úmysly: pozřít svou oběť! Tuto dvojakost charismatu a hrozby podtrhl nový náčrt. |300px|leftToto vnější osobní kouzlo by bylo něčím, čím by maskoval své skutečné, temnější úmysly: pozřít svou oběť! Šaty dělají člověka Abychom doplnili jeho osobnost, zaměřili jsme se na jeho oblečení. V úplně prvním Gemině náčrtu měl Rybožrout fez (to vedlo k další přezdívce: Fezožrout), což se nám hodně líbilo už kvůli té eleganci. Víte, Rybožrout neměl jen velkou tlamu – také ji hodně používal, byl to záludný vypravěč, který nosí oblečení, aby se pokusil vypadat trochu lidštěji a zároveň ne tak děsivě pro potenciální kořist. |300px|rightZkoušeli jsme mu dát zbroj, ale nevypadalo to dobře – Rybožrout byl mluvka, nikoliv bojovník, a získával si důvěru posluchačů svými příběhy. Tak jsme přešli na kabát, či kabáty, abychom byli přesnější. Na normální šaty je až moc velký, tak jsme sešili dva kabáty k sobě, aby se to k němu hodilo. Kromě toho, že tím Rybožrout získal další přezdívku – Dvojkabátník –, jsme tím podtrhli rovnováhu mezi temnotou a zábavou, které jsme chtěli docílit. |300px|left Rybožrout neměl jen velkou tlamu – také ji hodně používal... Poznámky k příběhu Kdykoliv vytváříme nového šampiona, náš scénárista se podívá na „prostor příležitostí“, který chceme vyplnit. V tomto případě jsme chtěli tanka bez omezovacích efektů, který by jako tank vypadal, ale vyhnul by se motivům, jež jsme už zpracovali. Naše počáteční nápady zahrnovaly studium mýtů a hledání jungovských pravd ohledně archetypů, načež jsme začali psát spoustu „příběhových náčrtů“ – krátké povídky (většinou od 2 do 12 stránek), které vykreslují šampionovu osobnost v Runeterře. Nejde o kanonická díla, ale spíš o konceptuální odkazy, jež mají vyobrazovat šampionův charakter a ukázat motivy, které pak budeme chtít převést do jejich vzhledu a hratelnosti. Píšeme je v návaznosti na práci, kterou udělají výtvarníci a herní designér, a stejně jako se tým nechal inspirovat náčrty a počáteční herní sadou, příběhové náčrty mají za úkol vyvolat další nápady u všech, kteří na daném šampionovi pracují. Začal jsem si hrát s nápadem, že jeho chřtán by mohl představovat víc než jen prostý fyzický hlad – jeho velká tlama by mohla představovat nepřirozené prahnutí či nezdravou touhu. Ušli jsme ještě dlouhou cestu a přišli na další nápady, než si starý Tahm získal naše srdce a stal se středem naší pozornosti, ale jakmile jsme na něm začali pracovat, uvědomili jsme si, že ho bude definovat jeho velká tlama. Takže má otázka zněla, jak kolem ní nějakým zajímavým způsobem vybudovat osobnost. |300px|rightZačal jsem si hrát s nápadem, že jeho chřtán by mohl představovat víc než jen prostý fyzický hlad – jeho velká tlama by mohla představovat nepřirozené prahnutí či nezdravou touhu. Někdy v té době se stal velmi polarizujícím prvkem jeho klobouk: někteří lidé ho nemohli vystát, zatímco jiní ho zbožňovali. Všichni se každopádně shodovali na tom, že je to nečekané – ten klobouk přitahoval pozornost. Měl jsem za to, že tato nejednotnost byla úrodnou půdou, která určí jeho charakter, takže jsem si sedl a sepsal jeho poslední příběhový náčrt. Věděl jsem, že chci rozepsat právě toto téma. Proč jsem si myslel, že ten klobouk byl správný? Cítil jsem, že odpověď se bude vázat k mé silné touze vymyslet Tahmův hlad tak, aby byl o něčem víc než jen o jídle. Jakou osobnost má příšera, která nosí klobouk? Proč ho nosí? Skrz několik vrstev ironie jsem náhle uviděl tvora, který byl bláznivý, docela rozmarný, velmi arogantní a cizí mu nebyla ani šikana. A také byl možná trochu nejistý, ale nakonec by určitě měl být děsivý. Snoubil v sobě prvky strašidel z křižovatek, japonských kappů a leviatanů. Nejlepší verze Tahma musela vyvážit vrtoch jeho klobouku s děsivým podtónem (jejž výtvarník později graficky znázorní pomocí ozubené tlamy). Díky této kombinaci jsme získali postavu, která bude místy vtipná, aniž bychom riskovali, že bude působit hloupě. Po spoustě dřiny měl tým jasnou představu o tom, jak bude vypadat, jaký bude jeho hlavní herní mechanismus a jakou bude mít osobnost. Tahm bude užvaněný, okouzlující slizoun se dvěma tvářemi a my ho kvůli tomu budeme milovat. Doufáme, že si tohoto nestydatého ničemu užijete stejně jako my. Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni